1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register having macro keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic cash register having macro keys, functions settable for the macro keys are limited to key code information on a keyboard of the electronic cash register, in particular, to the execution of combinations of a plurality of key processings priorly assigned to the keys present on the keyboard.
The inventor of the present application has disclosed in JP-A-4-308994 (laid-open on Oct. 30, 1992) an electronic cash register which comprises a keyboard, a memory, a setting means, a display and an arithmetic operation processor, the keyboard having macro keys together with such general keys as ten-key, item registration keys and a total key and so on, and wherein, when one of the keys is operated, a corresponding key code is generated and transmitted to the arithmetic operation processor so that the memory stores therein macro key setting data, a message setting file, and a check code corresponding to the macro key through the setting means. Such check codes include a mode check code, a mode set code, a terminal ID check code, an operator ID check code, a message display code, a macro key code and a pause code, and function to assign items to be checked for the macro keys. When it becomes clear on the basis of, e.g., a mode switch, an operator ID switch or the internal information of the arithmetic operation processor, that an inspection object assigned by a check code is already put in its predetermined state, the key code is transferred to a work area of the arithmetic operation processor to execute the operation assigned by the macro key. Meanwhile, when it becomes clear that the inspection object is not put in the predetermined state yet, the execution of the operation is stopped and an associated message stored in the memory is informed to the operator on the display.
An electronic cash register invented by the same inventor as mentioned above in accordance with the present invention can perform the following functions (1) to (7), which would not be realized in prior art electronic cash registers having macro keys.
(1) Utilizing a mode check code, when a macro key is operated the operational mode of the electronic cash register is checked so that, only when the operational mode is a specific operational mode, the corresponding macro key is set valid.
(2) Utilizing a mode set code, when a macro key is operated the operational mode of the electronic register is changed to a predetermined operational mode so that a key operation function valid only for the operational mode is set valid for the operation of the macro key.
(3) Utilizing a terminal ID check code, when a macro key is operated the ID of a terminal connected to the electronic register is checked so that, only when the electronic register is connected to a predetermined terminal, the operation of the macro key is set valid.
(4) Utilizing an operator ID check code, when a macro key is operated the ID of an operator who is operating the electronic register is checked so that, only when the electronic register is being operated by a predetermined operator, the operation of the macro key is set valid.
(5) Utilizing a message display code, when a macro key is operated a message corresponding to the macro key is displayed on a display device.
(6) Utilizing a macro key code, when a macro key is operated another macro key code is set as macro key data corresponding to the former macro key to link a plurality of macro key data.
(7) Utilizing a pause code, when a macro key is operated after an input is accepted from the keyboard, the associated operation is processed and then macro key data corresponding to the macro key is processed.
However, conventional electronic cash registers having macro keys utilized in the office processing field including the aforementioned electronic cash register disclosed by the same inventor may be operated by certain assigned operators in any cases inspite of differences in importance of operation resulting from property of the operation and in designation of manager level for the operation. For this reason, it has been difficult to secure suitable sales management, property preservation, etc.
Also disclosed by Sasaki in JP-A-4-257994 is an electronic cash register in which a person-in-charge key is combined with a person-in-charge code to secure a productivity and to allow particular operation of a particular person. That is, Sasaki's electronic cash register is arranged so that a unique person-in-charge key is assigned to a predetermined person in charge and only when a code coinciding with the person-in-charge code previously stored as associated with the exact person-in-charge key is entered, the person can register sales data in the register. Since the Sasaki's register can be operated only by the person in charge assigned to the same register, it is impossible for managers assigned for each of the different operations according to necessity of the register or a plurality of managers having a predetermined level assigned for each of the different operations to operate a plurality of registers.
Also disclosed by Sugita in JP-A-2-53198 is an electronic cash register which comprises, in addition to a first memory means for making usual programs permanently resident therein, a second memory means, and wherein one of programs stored in an external memory is selected based on an entered code signal and transferred to the second memory means to be executed, after which the register returns to its initial state to execute a usual program. However, Sugita's electronic cash register, though it executes programs other than the inherent programs, cannot judge the operable or nonoperable state by referring to the state of the register.